Back from the dead
by RealWorldWriter47
Summary: Elphaba's back in Oz and not everyone is happy. Can Elphaba survive the witchhunter's constant attempts to kill her?
1. Reunited

Chapter 1: Reunited 

Oz wasn't the same without Elphaba. Glinda had taken over as the new wizard and become good, too good. She was now punishing even the slightest crime with death or impalement. Fiyero had whisked Elphaba off when everyone in Oz thought her to be dead and their plan had worked, no one in Oz knew that she was alive they were not talked about except for the occasional, "do you remember those weirdo's, the ones that died?" or even, "you know who they remind me of? The wicked people" the only one that mourned them was the good witch now sitting atop her throne depressed and alone.

Glinda picked at her fingernails, bored. "What am I to do?" she asked the empty room, to her horror it answered, "greet me" it said pleasantly. Glinda got up from her seat and took a step toward the corner of the room where she thought she heard the voice, holding her wand in front of her, "I'm warning you" she said, "I can fight" (which was completely untrue) "would you really fight me?" laughed the voice coming out of the shadows, "Elphaba?" asked the good witch.

"No" said the green girl sarcastically, "I'm one of the other completely green young women walking around Oz" "but it can't be" said Glinda, "you're dead" "obviously not" said Elphaba hugging her friend. Elphaba told Glinda the whole story: about how Fiyero hadn't been killed after all, how he had conspired to save her, how she had been so unhappy that Fiyero had finally allowed her to tell a friend that she was alive, "where is he?" asked Glinda when Elphaba had finished, "where's Fiyero?" Elphaba went to another shadowed corner and held out her hand leading a figure into the light.

Glinda shrieked, in front of her was a walking scarecrow. "Elphaba" she hissed, "there's a scarecrow behind you, do you think it may have," she paused taking a deep breath "eaten Fiyero?" Elphaba gave a little laugh at her friend's blonde moment, "no" she said, "this is Fiyero" Fiyero went to hug her but Glinda backed away, "it cant be" she said looking at her former fiancé. Elphaba looked guiltily at Fiyero willing herself not to cry. It was all her fault that Fiyero was a scarecrow, _if I hadn't botched that spell _she thought Fiyero seemed to know what she was thinking and kissed her lightly on the lips "don't start blaming yourself" he said "if it weren't for you Id be dead" Glinda was crying, backing away from the odd couple. Elphaba ran toward her friend and hugged her.

Once Glinda had regained her composure, she led them to the guest bedroom, not looking at Fiyero "this should do" she said purposely using the voice she reserved for addressing her people, completely different from the friendly voice she had first used with Elphaba, this one was cold and indifferent. She didn't know why but seeing Fiyero disfigured like that had brought on sudden anger. She went back to her throne room alone once more.

"It's my fault," said Elphaba sitting on the edge of the bed. Fiyero sat next to her, "don't" he said "you did your best" "my best wasn't good enough" she said "it's never good enough" she felt tears running down her cheeks and almost laughed at the thought that, the people of Oz would have expected her to melt. She laid her head on Fiyero's lap and he embraced her, "I love you," he whispered in her ear "I'll always love you"

Elphaba awoke the next morning with her head on Fiyero's chest. She sat up. It took her a moment to realize what had happened the previous day. She slipped on her usual black frock. She looked over at her love; he had once been the handsome prince of Keamoko, now he was an outcast not welcome in Oz, she had done that to him, she had ruined him. No matter what he said it was her fault, she couldn't help feeling he would have been better off murdered by the wizard's guards.

Glinda sat in at her breakfast nook looking, dazedly out the large window, "damn her" she kept saying, "damn him, damn both of them!" yes, Glinda the good witch was cursing, cursing her friends._ I was better off thinking he was dead, blissfully unaware of their horrible existence. They had to hide out from the entire world. Why couldn't they have let me go on thinking they were dead? _Glinda was snapped out of her reveries by the sound of Elphaba's high healed shoes coming into the room "hello" said Glinda not looking up. Elphaba sat next to her, "Glinda" she said taking her friend's slightly bronzed hand in her emerald green one. Glinda's heart which had over time, hardened, melted as she looked at the young green woman sitting next to her. "I missed you," they said in unison, smiling.


	2. Living with the good witch

Disclaimer: I dont own anything to do with Wicked

"Well then" said Glinda, her usual cheeriness back, "lets see about breakfast" Elphaba smiled, " I didn't know you could cook" "Elphie" said the good witch "anyone can cook if you have the right tools" she pulled a whistle from the pocket in her silky pink robe and blew. Almost instantly a short munchkin Lander appeared coming to a halt beside her, "yes Madame, I mean Your Pinkness" Elphaba laughed "cook us breakfast" said Glinda speaking slowly and smiling as if the man beside her were a toddler that needed to be taught how to obey a simple command.

"Your Pinkness" said Elphie mockingly "and what am I, Your Greenness?" "Yes" said Glinda jokingly "and Fiyero is Your Strawness" as if on cue Fiyero came in, "you guys made up I see" he said, smiling.

The next few weeks went by quickly as the inhabitance of the emerald castle got accustom to having each other to talk with. Glinda was happy to have someone other than a munchkin and flying monkey to talk to and Fiyero and Elphaba ecstatic to have their friend back.


	3. Whatever happened to the wizard?

The former wizard of Oz was floating over Kansas not wanting to get down from his balloon. He thought about the mundane existence he would have to go back to, far away from where he had been revered. Tears fell from his cheeks and he imagined them turning into huge raindrops and falling on the passersby. He started to softly sing the tune Wizomania "Who's the mage whose major itinerary is making all Oz merrier? Who's the sage who sagely sailed in to save our posteriors? Whose enthuse for hot air ballooning has all of us honeymooning? Woo—oo—oo… wiz-n't he wonderful? Our wonderful wizard!" he slumped into the basket _that was me they were talking about_ he thought sadly _I was their wonderful wizard_. He sat up and lowered the balloon smelling the animals and grass "I'm definitely not in Oz anymore" he groaned.


	4. Taken

Chapter 4: Taken 

There was a knock at the door and instinctively Fiyero and Elphaba hid "you've really got to stop being such cowards" said Glinda going to answer the door. Fiyero and Elphaba exchanged exasperated glances. "Hello" they heard her say (brightly as usual) then her tone changed drastically and they knew something was wrong "go away" she said shakily "you're not welcome here" "we know you're harboring fugitives. Where are they?" Glinda paused saying loudly (a little to loudly not to be suspicious) " there are no fugitives in the Emerald castle"

Fiyero grabbed Elphaba by the arm and led her up the stairs. He went to the closest window and wrenched it open making a loud scraping noise "Jump" he yelled giving up hope at being secretive they stood on the edge of the edge of the windowsill clasping each others hand. Elphaba closed her eyes and jumped just as the guards ran up the stairs.

Elphaba's legs buckled and her ears buzzed. "C'mon" said Fiyero urging her forward. She stumbled _damn these shoes _she thought. She brushed herself off and got up.

They finally stopped in an ally miles away from the castle. Breath pierced their lungs as they slumped against the cold stone wall. "Ouch" said Elphaba taking off her heels and rubbing her strange feet. She had a scrape on her knee, a ruby blemish on her emerald skin. "I'm going to go up ahead to look for Glinda," said Fiyero kissing her on the forehead and venturing into the street.

Elphaba stared into the darkness tired and sweating. She felt a strange feeling come over her and looked around but it was to dark to see. "Fiyero?" she called into the darkness "no" said a voice "it's not Fiyero"

Fiyero returned to the ally with Glinda twenty minutes later to find that Elphaba wasn't there "Elphie?" he called and then more frantically, "Elphaba?" Glinda called too but it was no use Elphaba was gone.


	5. The Hunt

"Well it's a good thing you found me" said Glinda, "I can help you look for her" "yeah" said Fiyero "but if I hadn't left she wouldn't have been taken" Glinda glared at him "how dare you come find me!" she yelled slapping his arm. Fiyero sighed; he had no clue what he had ever seen in this woman. "Lets go," said Glinda hiking up her dress and leading the way out of the ally.

"Chisterey" called Glinda as they entered the castle. A big monkey appeared at the top of the stairs unfolding huge jet-black wings. "Yes miss" it said liking its lips eagerly. "Fly over Oz and find Elphaba" she ordered. The creature took off through the door and they watched him soar into the air. "And there he goes" Glinda sighed waving goodbye to the monkey. "Come to my throne room" she said climbing the stairs and beckoning for Fiyero to follow.

Fiyero followed the blonde woman into the dark bare room. "What are we doing here?" he asked seeing only a big red throne. Glinda reached up grabbing a rope hanging next to her and pulling it. Fiyero winced as the curtains were drawn from a huge window spanning the whole wall and brilliant white light filtered in. " you can see all of Emerald City from here" he said, astonished. Glinda smiled "and beyond" she said, gloating.

Fiyero walked over and looked out the window putting his hands on the windowsill. He watched as Chisterey flew in circles searching for Elphie. "You really love her don't you?" Glinda said sadly. Fiyero nodded as he watched the monkey fly over the same spot, rechecking.


	6. We've got the wicked witch

"So witch," sneered the tin man circling Elphaba. "Boq" she pleaded "I didn't do this to you" he laughed maniacally, "liar" he said " you've lied to me from the beginning and now you're gonna pay" he grabbed a bucket that was next to the chair Elphaba was tied to and began to pour the contents over her. She couldn't help but laugh when she felt cold water flow over her head.

"Boq" she said "I thought you new better than that, water can't melt me" Boq looked astonished for a minute, then his astonishment turned to rage. "Your soul" he said "your soul is so unclean that water can melt you" he recited the words he had heard the other people of Oz say as if they would make it true. "No" said Elphaba tears in her eyes "my soul's as clean as yours" He used to be her friend; they had gone to school together.

"Boq" she said again. He put his head in the crook of his arm and said "I'm the tin man now" she looked at him "maybe not" she said "maybe I can help you and Fiyero" Just as she said this three more people entered the room "why haven't you melted her yet?" asked one Elphaba looked at the witch mouthing_ I'm sorry_ "she didn't melt the last time" he said "I say we burn her" his companions cheered but Boq was emotionless "Boq no" she pleaded, he was her last hope "Boq, I can help you, don't do this" he turned away and the others lifted up the chair and took her out to the square where she would be burned for everyone to see. On their way they chanting, "we've got the wicked witch!"


	7. The burning

Chapter 7: The Plan Chisterey flew into the room, breathless. "I found her miss I found her" Fiyero stepped closer to the odd creature "where is she?" he demanded "in the square" the monkey said shakily cowering in fear "with people all around her" "people, what people?" "Witch hunters," said Chisterey scampering off. 

"Witch hunters!" exclaimed Fiyero his face darkening he slumped down into Glinda's chair, his head in his hands. Glinda went to the window, thinking. "We have no choice but to go down there and save her" she said "how do you suppose we do that?" asked Fiyero a little annoyed. "We have to go down there" she answered "but they'll kill us all" "I know," said Glinda sadly "I know"

The witch hunters had tied Elphaba to a pole surrounded by leaves twigs and hay. The tin man got onto platform silencing the huge crowd. "My fellow Ozians" he began "This gir-" he stopped himself "this freak this witch claims to be our friend but what has she done for us?" "She isn't meant for this world she's meant for hell and that's exactly where we're sending her" he grabbed a readied torch and lit the debris surrounding Elphaba.

"No" she cried "Boq don't do this!" but it was too late. The fire was smoldering and smoke was rising up. She coughed and sputtered helplessly. "Stop!" came a familiar voice. Elphaba saw a flash of pink and knew instantly who it was, Glinda. She stomped onto the platform. "The green girl is my friend you will not harm her"

Elphaba felt a pair of hands untie her and pull her to the ground. The crowd didn't notice. they were too busy watching their good witch stand up for the wicked one. Elphaba looked behind her to see Fiyero. "Elphie" said the scarecrow "Elphie are you okay?" Elphaba nodded looking at Glinda. "What is she doing?" she asked Fiyero looked up at the girl in pink sadly "saving you" he said "C'mon we have to go before someone sees" he grabbed Elphaba's hand but she resisted "I won't leave her" she said, "You have to" Fiyero said "we cant help her now"

Elphaba turned and leaped onto the platform. Glinda looked at her, horrified. Elphaba faced the crowd, ready to address them. "It's me you want," she said "this is your ruler, spare her" Glinda looked as if she was going to say something but Elphaba stopped her. "Don't," she said, "you can still do good in this world, I can't" A munchkin in the crowd spoke up "I say we kill them both!" he yelled. There was a murmur of agreement "hey look" they heard from behind them " I found some more trash" to the witches horror they saw Fiyero being dragged out in front of them "no" Elphaba shrieked running toward him.

Fifteen minutes later, leaping flames surrounded the trio. Tears were streaking down Elphaba's face and she turned to Glinda nodded as if she already knew "I know" she said, "I'm going to miss me to" they both gave a melancholy smile. Then the green girl turned to Fiyero and said "I'm so sorry I never meant for you to be stuck here" "that's okay" said Fiyero "I don't know what I would have done if you had died and I had to live my life without you"

The flames were getting closer licking their feet "well" said Glinda looking down "at least you're getting rid of those grotesque shoes" it was getting very hot. Sweat was streaking their faces mixing with the tears. The exception of course was Fiyero who was left to think of how he was going to die first, straw burns quickly.

In the distance the hostages saw Chisterey followed by a hot air balloon.


End file.
